


Магнит и маяк

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фуказава Тацуя не верит в теорию "загадочного новичка".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магнит и маяк

Фуказава проснулся от громкого хлопка двери. Он приподнялся за столом и вытянул вперед затекшие ноги. На руках отпечатались красноватые следы учебников, служивших ему подушкой, а плечи устало ныли от неудобной позы. Людей в аудитории было много, и его, задремавшего в предпоследнем ряду, вряд ли кто заметил. Фуказава поморгал, прогоняя остатки сна. Он сцепил руки за спиной, разминая затекшие мышцы, повертел головой. Потер глаза и, окончательно проснувшись, взглянул на вошедшего преподавателя. 

Кумакири Кен преподавал теорию случайных процессов. На висках у него уже пробивалась редкая седина, и он напоминал скорее стареющего артиста, которому к лицу прожитые годы, нежели математика. Но Фуказава на этот раз не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания — вслед за преподавателем в аудиторию вошел незнакомый студент. Невысокий, пониже самого Фуказавы, и довольно щуплый — в воротнике его простой белой футболки была видна тощая шея и выступающий кадык — он замер, перекинув, словно школьник, сумку через плечо, и выжидающе смотрел на Кумакири озорным неспокойным взглядом. Кумакири кивнул на доску. Новенький снял с маркера колпачок, и спустя несколько мгновений на белой поверхности появились крупные иероглифы. 

«Ватанабе, — прочитал Фуказава и вдруг почувствовал плохо объяснимое разочарование от того, что у показавшегося ему таким любопытным и загадочным нового студента такая простая, почти скучная фамилия. — Шота».

И имя тоже.

Ватанабе Шота слегка поклонился. В нем не было ни капли серьезности, уголки тонких некрасивых губ чуть приподнялись вверх. 

— Ватанабе, третий курс, — громко произнес он, привлекая внимание тех, кто все еще не проснулся и уже успел задремать заново. — Перевелся с факультета управления. Надеюсь, — он обвел взглядом аудиторию, — что мы поладим.

Кажется, ладить с ним собирались не все — компания в первом ряду неодобрительно поглядывала на многочисленные тонкие цепочки у него на шее и на позвякивающий на запястье рядом с часами браслет. Ватанабе было все равно, он независимо, даже равнодушно, прошел вдоль рядов, не обернувшись, и сел прямо перед Фуказавой. Так, что можно было почувствовать сухой и сладкий запах его парфюма. 

«И что ему не училось на управлении, — невольно подумалось Фуказаве. — Девчонки там точно красивее, да и престижней». Впереди него Ватанабе Шота выкладывал на стол аккуратные тетради и дорогой телефон с нелепым, почти девчачьим брелоком.

Больше в тот день Фуказава о новеньком не думал — его больше волновали зачетные работы, технический осмотр машины, о котором он напрочь забыл, и не отвеченный звонок от матери. 

Только вечером, устало ввалившись в комнату и бросившись на кровать прямо в кроссовках, он пробормотал что-то своему соседу о «новом студенте, который приперся аж с менеджмента».

— Удивительно, — покачал головой Абе. — А с нашего факультета всех только отчисляют за неуспеваемость.

Абе учился на втором курсе на инженера-проектировщика, и в одном Фуказава был уверен — отчисление тому не грозит. Абе сидел по-турецки на своей кровати и, положив на колени плоскую доску, что-то аккуратно вычерчивал. Время от времени он поднимал голову и изучал лист бумаги, слегка улыбаясь ровным карандашным линиям. Кровать вокруг него была усыпана крошками стертого ластика.

Фуказава считал Абе отличным, почти идеальным соседом, однако понял он это совсем не сразу. В свой первый год Фуказава жил один — на пустующую соседнюю кровать он складывал свежие футболки, занимал в холодильнике целую полку и имел два комплекта ключей. Один в сумке, другой в машине, на всякий случай. В последних числах марта, когда Фуказава уже перешел на второй курс, в дверь комнаты постучали. Абе стоял на пороге с увесистым рюкзаком на плече и с чемоданом и напоминал скорее не студента-первокурсника, а заблудшего путешественника. Он вежливо поклонился, от этого его очки в толстой оправе сползли на кончик носа, грозя упасть на пол. 

— Наверное, — неловко выпалил он вместо приветствия. — Я твой новый сосед. 

Первые недели они почти не разговаривали — Фуказава убеждался в том, что Абе слишком воспитанный тихий ботаник и ни за что не согласится сблизиться или хотя бы развеяться вместе. Абе чуждался, ограничиваясь нейтральными правильными ответами на все попытки завязать разговор. Фуказаву спасла наблюдательность — он случайно обратил внимание сначала на мангу, потом на книги, на диски. Сложил в голове образ Абе, состоящий из удивительно широкого круга его интересов. А когда в углу появился почти незаметный темный чехол для гитары, Фуказава спросил:

— Играешь? — он кивнул в сторону гитары.

Абе оторвался от книги и удивленно моргнул.

— Немного, — признался он. — Пока неважно, но мне нравится. 

— Если хочешь играть, то не переживай, ты не будешь мне мешать. Я люблю, когда шумно. 

— Спасибо, Фуказава-кун.

«Вот оно, — подумалось Фуказаве. — Шанс сдвинуться с мертвой точки».

— Если честно, — Фуказава старался говорить небрежно, чтобы не выдать волнения. — Все называют меня Фукка, оно привычней. 

Так и вправду было привычней, но еще хотелось хоть немного сойтись с неразговорчивым сдержанным соседом, чтобы два метра между кроватями не казались бесконечной пропастью, чтобы хотелось возвращаться в комнату. Чтобы кто-нибудь будил его по утрам, если вдруг не прозвонит будильник.

— Я… — на лице Абе читалось смущенное, но радостное удивление. — Попробую. 

«Все получится», — решил Фуказава, глядя на застенчивую улыбку Абе.

И все получилось. Абе оказался не тихим — иногда он впадал в возбужденное состояние и, не в силах сдерживать эмоции в себе, говорил без остановки, размахивая длинными худыми руками. Иногда приходил совсем обессиленный, падал на кровать и покорно принимал назойливую заботу Фуказавы. Они сложились вместе, и Фуказава с гордостью говорил: «Мой сосед — лучший студент на курсе!», чувствуя при этом приятное покалывание в груди.

Сейчас Абе, похоже, был в приподнятом настроении. Он отложил чертеж, подтянул к себе колени, обхватив их руками, и спросил:

— А что представляет собой этот твой новый студент?

Фуказава пожал плечами.

— Пока не знаю, но, по-моему, ему на всех наплевать. Разве что девчонкам понравился. Знаешь, он весь такой, — Фуказава неопределенно помахал рукой. – Ухоженный, вот. А почему тебе интересно?

— Просто так. Новый человек — это всегда интересно, особенно когда неожиданно. Он тебе не понравился?

— Я еще не решил, — отозвался Фуказава. Он решил следующий раз обратить на новенького — Ватанабе, кажется — больше внимания, раз Абе стало интересно. 

Фуказава не верил в теорию «загадочного новичка».

***

Ватанабе, как отметил про себя Фуказава, был аккуратным и методичным, несмотря на внешнюю беспечность. Он ни разу не опоздал, садился в каждой аудитории на одно и то же место. Отвечать не рвался, но и бестолковым тоже не был. За три дня он так и не попытался ни с кем сойтись и, похоже, даже отшил нескольких девчонок, попытавшихся подсесть к нему. 

Фуказава начал действовать на четвертый день во время обеденного перерыва. Он стоял в коридоре до тех пор, пока в кафетерии практически не осталось свободных мест. Затем, старательно имитируя сбившееся от долгого бега дыхание, ворвался внутрь и упал на ближайшее свободное место.

— Ты не против? — спросил он.

Ватанабе откусил кусочек от своей шоколадки и на секунду задумался. 

— Садись, — он облизнул тонкие губы. — Фуказава, да?

— Ага. Но лучше Фукка. 

Разглядывать Ватанабе вблизи было интересно — пожалуй, Фуказава даже мог понять, что так понравилось девушкам. Узкий прямой нос и высокие острые скулы смотрелись интересно и здорово, хотя черты лица были мелковаты. Ровная, чуть тронутая загаром кожа, худые ноги и — взгляд Фуказавы скользнул по тонкой шее. Чуть повыше, слева, виднелся розовый след засоса. Похоже, он не просто так не подпускал девчонок близко. Фуказава почувствовал прилив беззлобной зависти, у него девушки не было уже давно.

— Как скажешь. Можешь звать меня Шота, если тебе удобно.

 

Ватанабе — вернее, Шота, поправил себя Фуказава — улыбнулся, и Фуказава заметил, что глаза у него бесстрашные и шальные. Словно он готов перешагивать запреты и границы, оставляя их позади. За считаные секунды Фуказава почувствовал, как в нем просыпается незнакомый азарт и тяга к опасностям. Ватанабе заправил за ухо прядь волос, и металлические браслеты у него на руках поймали солнечные блики. Фуказава часто заморгал. Кажется, Ватанабе Шота сам по себе был опасностью, хотя источник этого странного беспокойства был неясен. Разве что футболка с мрачной темной надписью «I SENSE YOUR FEAR». 

— Классная, — отметил Фуказава. — Где купил?

— А, в Шибуе, — Ватанабе беспечно махнул рукой. С каждой секундой общения он делался все более фамильярным и раскованным, словно давно ждал этого разговора и теперь спешно раскрывал все карты. — Могу сводить, классное место.

Потом Фуказава никак не мог вспомнить, как согласился на это. Даже предложил поехать вместе на своей машине, отчего блеск у Ватанабе в глазах стал почти хищным. Услышав, что у него нет водительских прав, Фуказава облегченно вздохнул — таких пускать за руль было опасно и даже страшно. 

Ватанабе говорил без остановки, прикончил два шоколадных батончика и полбанки газировки и сообщил Фуказаве, что у него есть младшая сестра, что его соседа по комнате зовут Рета («По имени назвал, — сообразил Фуказава, — близко дружат, значит».) и что лучше всего ему дается общественный цикл наук. Вопросов у Фуказавы, в итоге, осталось только два. Первый — почему тот перевелся, второй — про засос, потому что постоянную девушку в своей болтовне Ватанабе не упомянул ни разу. 

На следующей паре Ватанабе сам подсел к нему, изредка задевал его острым холодным локтем, но ни разу не повернул голову в сторону Фуказавы, хотя тот время от времени бросал в его сторону быстрый, изучающий взгляд. Иногда Ватанабе надоедало писать, и он принимался вертеть в руках шариковую ручку — она падала, и он нырял под парту, прикасаясь в эти секунды плечом к ногам Фуказавы. 

Фуказава всегда влюблялся быстро, но еще ни разу не терял головы за несколько часов. 

«Ерунда, — сказал он себе. — Он парень, я парень, ничего такого. Просто в моем окружении давно не было новых людей». Это объяснение его вполне устроило и отрезало пути к последующим опасным и щекотливым размышлениям. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Ватанабе не повернулся к нему, улыбаясь. 

— Поедем в субботу, хорошо? — прошептал он. 

Лектор повернулся в их сторону и легонько забарабанил по поверхности стола. Фуказава кивнул. Футболка была ему не очень нужна, а деньги заканчивались, но отказываться не хотелось — интуиция подсказывала, что все может закончиться неожиданно, замечательно и удачно.

Ватанабе потер кончиками пальцев мочку уха, которую оттягивали небольшие блестящие сережки-гвоздики, и Фуказава закашлялся, поперхнувшись оставшимся в легких воздухом.

***

 

Утро субботы Фуказава встретил перед зеркалом. Рубашка подобралась легко, но набежали серые тучи и подул прохладный ветер. Два неподходящих свитера уже вернулись на полку. Фуказава отбросил на кровать кардиган. 

— Удивительно, как вы быстро сошлись, — Абе сидел на своей кровати. — Даже странно, потому что сначала он тебе, кажется, совершенно не понравился. 

Фуказава хмыкнул в ответ, еще не готовый рассказывать окружающим о достоинствах Ватанабе.

— А хочешь, я дам тебе что-нибудь из своего?

Пиджак Абе оказался немного узким в плечах, а рукава слегка длинноваты — тот был довольно высоким и худым — но отражение Фуказавы в зеркале выглядело уверенно и складно. 

— Как будто на свидание собираешься, — засмеялся Абе. 

Фуказава заставил себя засмеяться в ответ и тут же отвернулся, чтобы зашнуровать кеды. Он по-прежнему отгонял все беспокоящие его мысли и радовался, что наутро не помнит своих снов — наверняка в них было что-то, о чем совсем не хотелось знать. 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Абе задумался, оглядел свой заваленный учебниками и бумажками стол и пожал плечами.

— Может быть, я не знаю. Я пришлю сообщение, если придумаю, хорошо?

Нащупав в кармане джинсов телефон и ключи от машины, Фуказава толкнул наружу дверь, махнув на прощание рукой. 

Ватанабе ждал его, облокотившись на его машину — темно-зеленую неновую тойоту — и, заметив приближающегося Фуказаву, показал тому «викторию». Его шею закрывал высокий ворот тонкого свитера, и Фуказава не мог удержаться от мысли о том, сколько засосов спрятано под ним на этот раз. Есть ли следы на теле — на спине, на груди; и кто та девушка, которая их оставляет. 

Машина мигнула, отозвавшись на снятие блокировочной системы, и Фуказава дернул ручку двери, слева от него Ватанабе рухнул в пассажирское сиденье и закинул на заднее свой полупустой рюкзак. Впервые в жизни Фуказава почувствовал, что жалеет, что не водит лексус или порше, собственная машина показалась ему старой, неухоженной и несовременной. 

Он трижды промахнулся ключом по зажиганию, прежде чем получил возможность завестись. Ватанабе нажимал на значки на сенсорном экране навигатора. Наконец появилась надпись: «Приблизительное время в пути два с половиной часа» и женский голос посоветовал ехать триста метров прямо до светофора. Фуказава нажал на педаль. 

— Хотел бы я иметь машину, — вздохнул Ватанабе.

— Не хватает денег? — сочувствующе спросил Фуказава, радуясь, что хоть в чем-то у него есть очевидное преимущество.

— Да нет, я подрабатываю, — махнул рукой Ватанабе. — Мне не хватает терпения, чтобы получить права, уже который год.

«Подрабатываешь, что хватает на автомобиль?» — хотел поинтересоваться Фуказава, но не стал, вместо этого сказал:

— Здорово, наверное, подрабатывать. Сильно устаешь?

Ватанабе потянулся, закинув за спину руки, между ремнем джинсов и краем свитера мелькнул плоский живот, Фуказава заставил себя смотреть на дорогу.

— Устаю? Пожалуй. Да, физические нагрузки приличные, иногда ноги потом просто не держат, хочется лечь и лежать неделю, не меньше, — он засмеялся, показывая белые зубы. — Но платят прилично.

Слова о физических нагрузках удивили Фуказаву — представить тощего Ватанабе таскающим тяжести не получалось. Он скорее напоминал сметливого расторопного секретаря или консультанта в небольшом магазине. В крайнем случае, официанта или флориста, с которым пытаются неловко флиртовать заходящие школьницы. 

Ватанабе принялся крутить джойстик радиоприемника. Пролистнул новостную станцию, несколько секунд послушал какое-то толк-шоу, прокрутил еще несколько программ, пока не остановился на звуках корейского техно. 

Фуказава не слушал такую музыку, вернее, у него вообще не было особенных предпочтений. В комнате обычно играло что-нибудь из коллекции Абе, мелодично-роковое и незнакомое, однако к некоторым голосам Фуказава уже привык. И хотя он ни за что не отличил бы Джаггера от Меркьюри, голоса эти казались ему приятными, а звуки вызывали приятные, волнительные ассоциации. 

Остаток пути они проехали в молчании под аккомпанемент сдобренных автотонами песен, перемешанных со странным, не похожим на американский рэпом. 

— Вы прибыли на место назначения, — объявил навигатор. 

Было людно, и небольшая площадка была почти полностью заполонена машинами. Ватанабе выключил радио и обернулся к Фуказаве.

— Помочь тебе припарковаться?

Фуказава прикинул, приглядываясь к узкому проему между иссиня-черным мерседесом и серебристой маздой. 

— Давай, да. 

Ватанабе вышел из машины, хлопнул дверью и отошел назад, встав на краешек тротуара. Фуказава сдал назад и взглянул в зеркало, Ватанабе сложил руки над головой знаком «ОК», показывая, что все в порядке. Несмотря на расстояние, их взгляды встретились, и Фуказава поспешно выжал педаль тормоза, чтобы не потерять контроль над машиной. 

Он дернул ручник и вышел наружу.

— Близковато, — прокомментировал он. — Особенно слева.

Магазин оказался расположен на нижнем этаже нового застекленного торгового центра. Пришлось дважды спуститься на эскалаторе, поплутать в торговых рядах между еще не открывшимися бутиками. Вывеска была совсем обыкновенная и незаметная, в другой ситуации Фуказава прошел бы мимо, не обернувшись. Ватанабе схватил его за руку и втащил внутрь. За кассовым аппаратом дремал продавец, вся правая рука у него была покрыта сложными переплетающимися татуировками, а в одном только левом ухе Фуказава насчитал семь сережек разного размера. 

Вещи были — разные, другого слова не находилось. Кое-что поражало дикостью принтов и расцветок, на некоторых дырок было больше, чем ткани, однако часть была по-настоящему интересной и самобытной. Фуказава выбрал себе несколько футболок и дернул тяжелую занавеску примерочной. Он аккуратно снял принадлежавший Абе пиджак, уловив слабый аромат его парфюма — что-то свежее, прохладно-мятное. «Очень… Очень Абе-чан», — поймал он себя на мысли и зачем-то зажмурился, прислушиваясь к легкому запаху. Он расстегнул верхние пуговицы своей клетчатой рубашки и скинул ее через голову, бросив на пуфик в углу. Отражение Фуказавы в высоком зеркале было бледным и немного растерянным, он чуть повернулся, оглядывая себя с головы до ног. Телу не хватало нагрузок, а мыслям — спортивного драйва, накрывающего с головой. 

Иногда Фуказава жалел, что не вступил в университетскую баскетбольную команду — решил бросить спорт после окончания старшей школы. Играть хотелось, и поддерживать форму было трудно, но он строго запретил себе даже думать об этом, учеба и так давалась тяжело. 

Заколыхалась занавеска, и в примерочную незаметно скользнул Ватанабе. Он был без свитера, в низко сидящих широких джинсах и почему-то в солнцезащитных очках, поднятых высоко на лоб. Фуказава ощутил на лопатках прикосновение чужих холодных рук, ладони поползли вверх по спине и сцепились у него под подбородком. Ватанабе положил острый подбородок ему на плечо, прижимаясь к спине Фуказавы голой грудью.

— Уже все перемерил? — беспечно спросил он.

Фуказава, не притронувшийся еще ни к одной из выбранных им вещей, энергично закивал головой и схватил лежащую сверху майку.

— Вот эту беру!

Ватанабе расцепил пальцы и чуть отошел назад, Фуказава, взяв в руки свою рубашку, изучал в зеркале его отражение: несколько мелких синяков и царапин на предплечьях и на ребрах, похожих на результат излишне бойкой дружеской потасовки, но никаких следов зубов или засосов было не разглядеть. Фуказава одевался медленно, застегивая пуговицу за пуговицей и оправляя пиджак. Чувствовать чужой внимательный взгляд было не неприятно, но странно и непривычно. Наконец Ватанабе двинулся, потянувшись, и глубоко выдохнул.

— Встретимся возле кассы, хорошо?

Он повернулся, чтобы выйти наружу, и Фуказава поймал в зеркале мимолетное изображение — кусочек красноватой кожи, прикушенной зубами, пониже шеи, там, где заканчивалась линия крашеных не уложенных волос. Фуказава провел рукой у себя по загривку, пытаясь представить, как должна была изогнуться девушка, чтобы оставить засос в таком месте.

***

 

Сообщение от Абе пришло уже на обратном пути. Мигнул экран, и Фуказава мельком заметил имя отправителя. 

— Посмотри, пожалуйста, — попросил он сидящего на пассажирском сидении Ватанабе, тот потянулся к телефону и смахнул блокировку.

— Твой приятель просит тебя заехать в библиотеку и забрать какую-то вторую часть? Ты знаешь, о чем речь?

— Это от моего соседа, — ответил Фуказава, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от дороги. — Наверное, он сел заниматься. Он почти все время учится, представляешь?

— Совершенно не представляю! — засмеялся Ватанабе.

Он снова принялся говорить без умолка, бурно жестикулируя. Иногда он задевал ногтями обивку соседнего кресла, и от этого ничего не значащего тихого шуршащего звука внутри у Фуказавы что-то обрывалось, переворачивалось и совершало сальто, оставляя гулкую пустоту. Дорога была не по-субботнему пустая, принадлежащий Абе пиджак слегка жал в плечах, а смысл беспрестанной болтовни Ватанабе ускользал, отдаваясь в ушах его обычным, чуть в нос голосом.

Белое здание библиотеки всегда неуловимо напоминало Фуказаве больницу — такие же одинаковые мелкие окна, вход с широкой лестницей и всегда много серьезных занятых людей, говорящих о том, чего ему никогда не понять и в чем не разобраться. Ватанабе легко взбежал по ступенькам и, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, повернулся вокруг себя на пятках, чем заработал несколько осуждающих взглядов от кучки девушек-студенток. Все они были темноволосые, не крашеные, одна из них неодобрительно покачала головой на тонкой красивой шее. Ватанабе улыбнулся и кокетливо подмигнул ей, чуть наклонив голову. Девушка опустила глаза и покрепче прижала к груди ноутбук. Фуказава вздохнул и принялся шарить в карманах, ища карточку. 

— О, — произнес Ватанабе, когда они оказались внутри. — Здесь есть вай-фай! Тебе долго? 

Фуказава помотал головой. 

Услышав название книги, еще молодая женщина-консультант с невыразительным сосредоточенным лицом вдруг радушно и тепло улыбнулась.

— Серьезно интересуетесь вопросом, верно?

— Да. То есть, нет, — Фуказава замялся. — Серьезно, но интересуюсь не я. Друг попросил взять ему книгу.

— Должно быть, ваш друг хороший студент, — она пробивала книгу по базе, стуча по клавиатуре короткими пальцами. — Ответственный. 

— Точно, — Фуказава ощутил странный прилив гордости, и слова зазвучали увереннее. — Представляете, лучший на курсе? Был третий в прошлом семестре, а теперь лучший!

— Да? — вежливо переспросила женщина, изучая монитор. — Тогда он, наверное, будет рад, что книга у нас есть. Тридцать седьмой шкаф, пятая полка. Вас проводить?

Фуказава отказался. Он побродил между книжных рядов, иногда выхватывая взглядом названия, напечатанные крупными буквами на широких корешках. 

Нужный учебник оказался неприметной серой книжицей, совсем новой — обложка заскрипела, когда Фуказава попытался ее открыть, а от страниц пахло свежей типографской краской. В формуляре значилось всего два имени. Вспомнился виденный много раз "Шепот сердца". Фуказава пролистал книгу, не вглядываясь в сложные строчки формул, на мгновение задерживаясь только на графиках и чертежах. Если бы Абе не въехал в его комнату, им бы не помог встретиться ни один библиотечный формуляр, и почему-то от этой мысли стало непривычно пусто и тоскливо.

Ванатабе ждал его, сидя в глубоком кресле, вытянув скрещенные ноги, ему на лицо падал блик подсветки телефона, и он время от времени касался экрана пальцами. 

— Эй, — окликнул его Фуказава. — Можем идти.

— Может, ты подбросишь меня до станции? — спросил Ватанабе, поднимаясь. — Кажется, — он кивнул на телефон. — Мне нужно поехать на работу. 

***

Ватанабе хлопнул дверью машины, помахал на прощание рукой через опущенное стекло и вскочил на тротуар. В салоне остался неуловимый сладковатый запах и пустое место слева. Фуказава проводил Ватанабе взглядом, и перед глазами снова встало красноватое пятно на загорелой коже. 

Фуказава забарабанил по рулю пальцами и опустил голову, хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь указал правильное решение. Ватанабе казался шагом в никуда, слишком явным и головокружительным казалось его присутствие, Фуказава не боялся, нет, но это слишком походило на желание прыгнуть в холодную воду. Сначала страшно и неприятно, но потом обязательно тепло и хорошо. 

Пока никто не пообещал ему, что будет хорошо, но странное не уходящее возбуждение, отдававшееся внутри сумасшедшими ударами сердца, заставляло его двигаться и принимать решения. Интуиция подсказывала, что о некоторых решениях придется пожалеть, но Фуказава все равно вытащил из кармана телефон и принялся пролистывать список контактов — Абе шел в нем первым — рука сама замерла на нужном номере.

Знакомый внимательно-удивленный голос ответил почти сразу, и спустя несколько минут коротких объяснений Фуказава показал поворотником, что отъезжает.

Ивамото пришел пораньше, и когда Фуказава появился в дверном проеме кафе, уже тянул через трубочку что-то невероятно сладкое, издалека напоминающее карамельный шейк. 

Фуказава упал на стул напротив, Ивамото кивнул ему, слизнув с губ пенку:

— Не думал, что ты позвонишь, — начал он. — Был уверен, что ты сегодня весь день развлекаешься со своим новым приятелем и что до завтрашнего утра тебя лучше не беспокоить. 

Ивамото Хикару был отличным другом и хорошим человеком вообще, но имел неприятную особенность говорить о неудобных вещах случайно и невпопад. И сейчас Фуказава был не уверен, что это: ехидная шутка или же случайная оговорка.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Он поехал на работу.

— В субботу? — переспросил Ивамото, вертя в руках цветную трубочку. — Надо же. А где он подрабатывает?

— Не знаю, — Фуказава пожал плечами.

Подошедшая официантка бросила на Ивамото любопытный взгляд и машинально заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь. 

Фуказава вспомнил свои утренние догадки о подработке Ватанабе, но ни одна из них не вязалась со словами о физических нагрузках. Может, тренер в спортивном клубе? Нет, не хватает мышечной массы. Хост-клуб? Смешно, они все-таки не герои дорамы. 

— А что знаешь? — пытливо поинтересовался Ивамото. — Объясни, зачем я тебе понадобился, я теряюсь в догадках.

Принесли заказ. Газировка оказалась настолько холодной, что от одного глотка занемело небо, уйти от ответа с помощью напитка не удалось.

— Дело в том, — голос звучал скучно и обыденно, хотя слова давались Фуказаве с трудом. — Наверное, я влюбился.

Казалось, Ивамото был готов оглядеться вокруг в поисках подходящей девушки, настолько он был поражен и даже сбит с толку. Он отодвинул стакан и переплел замком свои длинные пальцы, уложенная набок волнистая челка и по-спортивному широкие плечи придавали ему сходство с каким-нибудь злодеем из аниме, нарушаемое только удивленным и растерянным выражением лица.

— Нет, — просто сказал он, когда его озарило. — Нет?

Фуказава положил голову на стол, полированная поверхность холодила лоб.

— Не может быть! — Ивамото откинулся назад, стул жалобно заскрипел. — Давно?

— Мы знакомы-то всего с неделю, — отозвался Фуказава, ему показалось, что кто-то повесил ему на спину что-то тяжелое и норовящее пригвоздить его к земле, вроде походного рюкзака. — Это отвратительно?

— Мне — нет, — осторожно ответил Ивамото. — А тебе самому?

Фуказава считал себя человеком без предубеждений, объективным и не мешающим другим жить той жизнью, которую они выбирают, но осознание вдруг подошло вплотную: теперь это не касалось абстрактных и незнакомых "их", это касалось его самого. Лукавить себе не хотелось, но расставаться с комфортными привычными мыслями тоже было непросто, поэтому он сказал:

— Не знаю, а должно? — он продолжил, немного помолчав. — Мне весело и странно. Как будто нарушаешь что-то, но от этого становится ужасно радостно. Словно превышаешь скорость или выпиваешь больше, чем нужно. Вроде, знаешь, что не следует и что пожалеешь об этом, но не можешь удержаться. Что-то, вроде как, подначивает меня, подталкивает. Я… хочу попробовать. Наверное, я совершаю ошибку.

— По крайней мере, не будешь сожалеть, что не попытался, — Ивамото пожал плечами. — Сделай шаг, осмотрись. Разберись в своих предпочтениях и, в конце концов, пойди на попятную, если вдруг что-то станет не так. 

Фуказава прикусил губу, как и всегда в минуту сильного волнения, но мысли понемногу успокаивались и возвращались в привычное русло. Действительно, ничто не мешало ему попробовать, а совершать ошибки — это совсем не стыдно. Может быть, именно эти ошибки подарят ему тот самый необходимый опыт, которого так не хватает.

Несомненно, то, как Ватанабе говорил, вел себя, выглядел — все в нем словно шептало Фуказаве, что он пожалеет, но то ли любопытство, то ли внезапное чувство влюбленности, вспыхнувшее на почве ровной спокойной жизни, в которой ничего не случалось, делали его глухим к предупреждениям.

Официантка подала им счет — две отдельные бумажки каждому. У Ивамото на обратной стороне был нацарапан номер телефона и рядом имя. Тот повертел счет в руке, положил сверху несколько купюр и монет.

— Не запишешь? — спросил Фуказава, кивая на цифры.

— Нет, — помотал головой Ивамото, — раз у нее даже не нашлось храбрости заговорить. Думаю, в день она оставляет три-четыре таких. Даже немного жаль ее, правда?

Фуказава кивнул, хотя жаль ему было, в основном, себя, потому что с ним никто и никогда не пытался познакомиться таким образом. 

Путь домой был как в тумане — Фуказава не мог вспомнить, когда трогался на светофорах и как проехал три неудобных узких поворота. Припарковав машину, он трижды забывал, куда положил ключи, чуть не оставил в лифте сумку и даже не услышал, как в коридоре общежития его окликнули сокурсники. 

В комнате его встретил внимательный вопросительный взгляд Абе. Тот поднял глаза от экрана лежащего у него на коленях ноутбука и вынул из ушей наушники. Он немного помолчал, наблюдая, как Фуказава пытается открыть гардероб ключами от машины.

— Как все прошло? — наконец спросил он с излишней обеспокоенной осторожностью.

— Я взял тебе книги! — вспомнил Фуказава. — Судя по тому, какая плохо понятная жесть там написана, это оно.

Абе закрыл крышку ноутбука и сел на кровати, в наклоне его головы было что-то невыносимо знакомое и хорошее, и Фуказава, почувствовав, что наконец очутился дома, без сил привалился к стене. Он устало стянул кеды и швырнул их куда-то в сторону двери, те с тихим стуком ударились о стену. 

— Я рад, что все в порядке, — неуверенно произнес Абе, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты уже не успеваешь в столовую. Будешь печенье?

— Буду, — измученно произнес Фуказава. 

Он разорвал желтую шуршащую упаковку и откусил — крекеры были соленые и очень тонкие, посыпались крошки.

— Черт, пиджак, — отряхиваясь, Фуказава удивленно оглядел себя. — Забыл, что на мне твой. Извини!

Он встал и принялся неуклюже стягивать пиджак, путаясь в рукавах и так и не выпустив из рук пачку печенья.

— Да что ж такое!..

— Давай я, — мягко предложил Абе.

Он подошел со спины и положил руки на плечи, потом потянул вниз, и пиджак с легкостью соскользнул. Абе случайно задел ладони Фуказавы холодными пальцами. Фуказава вздрогнул. 

— Все как-то очень сложно, Абе-чан, — Фуказава повернулся к нему лицом. — Веришь?

— Не верю, — засмеялся Абе, — и думаю, что ты сам все усложняешь. Так оно обычно бывает.

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, Абе сгреб в охапку свой пиджак и прижал его к себе. Неловкую тишину момента нарушил Фуказава, он уронил упаковку и печенье упало, рассыпавшись по полу. 

Фуказава опустился на колени, пытаясь затолкать в желтую пачку обломки тонких крошащихся крекеров.

***

Утро наступило внезапно и оглушительно. Фуказава проснулся так быстро, словно его окатили холодной водой. Соседняя кровать пустовала, на нее было наброшено мятое светлое покрывало, а сверху лежала записка. «Вернусь часам к двум, подожди меня обедать».

Утром по воскресениям Абе ходил играть в теннис, иногда просто со стенкой, иногда кто-нибудь попадался ему на университетских кортах. Фуказава присоединялся, если хватало сил встать в выходной пораньше, бросал мячик в кольцо или же просто пробегал несколько кругов по стадиону. Это бывали тихие и солнечные минуты, которые они проводили не совсем вместе, но рядом.

«В этом весь Абе-чан, — почти ласково подумал Фуказава. — Можно же было просто прислать мэйл». 

На всякий случай он все же проверил свой телефон — ничего, пусто — и решился написать сообщение Ватанабе. «Как твоя работа вчера?» звучало достаточно нейтрально, решил Фуказава. 

Все никак не шли из головы разговор с Ивамото и брошенная вскользь фраза о предпочтениях. Фуказава колебался, но, кажется, нашел действенный способ развеять свои сомнения.

Ноутбук нашелся на столе под грудой распечаток и конспектов — Фуказава почувствовал легкий укол совести, к учебе он не притрагивался уже с неделю. Компьютер стал загружаться с тихим жужжанием, а Фуказава вынул из рюкзака спутанные провода наушников. В том, чтобы смотреть порно, конечно, не было ничего зазорного, но сейчас Фуказава ощущал себя подростком, впервые рискнувшим кликнуть на рекламу сайта для взрослых. Оно и вправду было в некотором смысле впервые. 

Открылось пустое окно браузера, и в течение нескольких минут Фуказава бездумно пялился в него, не зная, что делать дальше. Пользоваться поисковиком не хотелось, возможные запросы заставляли его стыдливо поежиться, и даже стертая история все равно пугала. Наверное, на обыкновенных сайтах тоже есть нетрадиционные разделы, спросил себя Фуказава и вбил в адресную строку буквы. Браузер услужливо подсказал сайт, и Фуказава кликнул «ввод». Экран запестрел всплывающими окошками и рекламами непристойного содержания, но традиционной направленности — размеры груди поражали, а мягкие женские тела призывали забыть изначальную цель и посвятить этот час разрядке и виртуальному удовольствию.

С трудом удержавшись, Фуказава ввел логин и пароль, сайт переменился. Только теперь в глаза бросился список наверху, Фуказава с некоторым сожалением пролистал пункт «hetero», затем «bi» и неуверенно остановился на «homo».

«No homo» — вспомнилась ему дурацкая шутка, но смеяться почему-то не хотелось. 

Видео можно было рассортировать — по стране, по году выпуска, по студии и даже по артистам. Он оставил страну — «The USA» — по умолчанию, и наугад выбрал 2010 год. Появились стоп-кадры видеороликов, и Фуказава ткнул в первый же. 

Оказалось, незаурядный сюжет про разносчика пиццы был популярен и здесь. Звонивший в дверь увалень был ростом не меньше метра восьмидесяти и, наверное, столько же в плечах, а открывший был некрупный и юркий, с неприятным маслянисто-манерным взглядом. Раздеваться они начали тут же, бросив коробку с пиццей где-то на пороге, Фуказава некстати вспомнил о проспанном завтраке. Огромный сбросил с себя форменную светло-синюю куртку, под ней была спрятана впечатляющая в своей мощности мускулатура, твердый, выпирающий кубиками пресс, накачанная грудь. Выглядело это неестественно и даже жутко, словно сделано из блестящей пластмассы, как на картинках с бодибилдерами, но тот, помельче, все равно одобрительно присвистнул и принялся стягивать с него широкие брюки. Белья под ними не было, только крупный тяжелый полувставший член. «Не настоящий», — попытался утешить себя Фуказава и немного отмотал прогрузившееся видео вперед. Когда стало ясно, что оральный секс между мужчинами ничем принципиально не отличается от обычного, Фуказава почувствовал первую мягкую волну возбуждения. Рука было скользнула под резинку спортивных штанов, но пришлось остановиться. Это было не видеосопровождение к мастурбации, а опыт — ценный и важный, призванный помочь ему определиться с предпочтениями.

Фуказава продвинул бегунок еще немного вперед, на несколько секунд видео зависло и потеряло четкость, затем фигуры на экране снова задвигались. Теперь тот, который поменьше, стоял на четвереньках прямо на покрытом ковром полу, широко раздвинув ноги. Джинсы спущены до лодыжек. Огромный шлепнул его по заднице своей широченной грубой ладонью, звук резко отдался в наушниках, Фуказава вздрогнул. Толстые крепкие пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, принялись гладить анус и ощупывать уже покрытую смазкой кожу вокруг. Захотелось выключить видео, сломать ноутбук пополам и пойти пригласить на свидание девушку — любую, какая согласится. Сразу два пальца толкнулись внутрь, и парень застонал, громко и ненатурально, обернулся на огромного через плечо и чуть шире развел колени. Тот добавил третий палец и скользко, похабно улыбнулся, повернул запястье, и мелкий снова издал протяжный томный звук. Фуказава промотал еще пять минут двадцатиминутного ролика — теперь мелкий лежал на спине поясницей на низкой подушке, а огромный навис над ним гигантской тяжелой скалой, оба они взмокли. Член, обтянутый резиной презерватива, входил полностью, до самых яичек, и тогда огромный прижимался всем своим весом, затем отстранялся, член выходил, и кольцо ануса, опустев, сжималось и разжималось. Минуты через полторы наступила кульминация, огромный принялся дрочить, закинув голову назад — презерватив магически исчез — и наконец излился белыми каплями на грудь мелкому. Фуказава нажал «закрыть видео».

Ощущения были странные, отчасти неприятные, но, кажется, это не было связано с тем, что перед ним на экране только что занимались сексом двое мужчин, а скорее с ненатуральностью и излишней постановочностью сцены. Возбуждение не отступило, и даже слегка участился пульс. Некстати вспомнилась тонкая улыбка Ватанабе: вытянутые почти в прямую узкие губы, и только кончики едва-едва загнуты вверх.

Следующее видео зависало и прерывалось на первых же десяти секундах, Фуказава нетерпеливо обновил страницу, еще раз, но окно по-прежнему чернело в самом начале. Появился азарт — что еще может быть? Найдется ли что-нибудь, от чего нужно будет достать из-под кровати пачку салфеток и принять потом поздний дневной душ?

«Office twinks» оказался скучным и затянутым, быстрый секс на рабочем столе закончился, не успев начаться, Фуказава почувствовал смутное разочарование и кликнул на «Summer naked madness 2010». Жаркое — калифорнийское? Фуказава был уверен, что в Калифорнии должно быть очень тепло — лето и голубая вода бассейна даже через дисплей ноутбука выглядели чертовски потрясающе, Фуказаву даже немного разморило: он откинулся на развороченную кровать, облокотился на подушку и положил чуть нагревшийся компьютер на ноги. Стало хорошо. Загорелый юноша на видео медленно опустился на шезлонг и жестом подозвал кого-то. Второй оказался таким же светловолосым и загорелым, в длинных красных плавках. Оказалось, что крепкие ягодицы под ними совсем не тронуты загаром, они резко контрастировали с гладко-коричневой спиной. Первый оседлал его бедра, чуть двинулся, ухмыляясь, и сжал сухой длинной ладонью два члена. 

— Stop messing ‘round n ride me, — услышал Фуказава, его знаний английского хватило, чтобы уловить суть.

Когда один из загорелых американцев стал медленно, словно поддразнивая, опускаться на чужой член — на крепких бедрах напряглись мышцы — Фуказава сдался. Приподнялся на локтях и стянул вниз поношенные пижамные шорты, рука легла на пах. Оператор брал крупные планы, и когда на экранах появлялись лица актеров, вспотевшие и смуглые, даже похожие своими светлыми челками и тяжелыми подбородками, возбуждение отдавалось где-то внизу, и пальцы сжимали горячий пульсирующий член.

Видео закончилось белыми каплями на коричневой коже и внезапной рекламой. Фуказава облизнул пересохшие губы, лоб взмок, а на верхней губе каплями выступила испарина. Горячее расслабленное тело требовало разрядки, но любопытство пересиливало. Фуказава изменил страну по умолчанию на «Japan», страница перезагрузилась. В цензуре, конечно, приятного было мало, но от слов родного языка становилось тягуче стыдно и волнительно. 

Постановка света и камеры были почти знакомы, так же, как и недобритые мужчины в черных солнцезащитных очках, у них были некрасивые грубые руки, и бесчувственная привычность, с которой они ощупывали артистов, ничуть не отличалась от той, с какой их коллеги прикасались к женщинам. «Служебный секс» — так подумалось Фуказаве. 

Артисты же были похожи на мелькающих по телевизору айдолов — с такими же крашеными рыжими или русыми волосами, с лохматыми затылками и блеском тонального крема на щеках. Худые и наверняка гораздо старше, чем казались, и поэтому прятали глаза под уложенными воском челками. Один из них потянул на себя галстук школьной формы, распустил узел, и красная полоска ткани скользнула вниз, на пол, за ней со стуком упали форменные кожаные туфли. «Школьник» подтянул к себе колени, пытаясь выглядеть то ли томно, то ли трогательно; между клетчатыми раструбами брюк и резинкой белых носков виднелась незагорелая кожа. Он вяло и неуклюже отбивался от «учителя», но как только костлявая спина в блейзере коснулась деревянной поверхности парты, перестал; послушно раздвинул острые колени и зацепил ловкими пальцами пуговицы чужого пиджака. 

Японская порнография очень изменилась со времен искусства сюнга и Хокусая.

Фуказава закрыл видео и несколько раз пролистнул страницу вверх-вниз, взглянул на часы. Абе должен был вернуться через полчаса, если, конечно, не увлекся удачной игрой. Хватит времени еще на один сюжет.

Возле самого первого видео стояла яркая отметка «NEW», Фуказава проверил — действительно, ролик был загружен 16 часов назад пользователем jpn-studio-blueereki. «Ничего себе, — подумалось Фуказваве. — Официальный канал порностудии? А с другой стороны, ничего странного, не любой готов выложить деньги за лицензионный диск». На смазанном стоп-кадре просматривался фрагмент черно-белого костюма, однако название было относительно безобидным: «HOT coffee: waiter’s pleasure». К популярным в японской индустрии клише, вроде переодеваний или игрушек, Фуказава был пока не готов, хотя высокие чулки на мягких девичьих ногах по-прежнему вызывали в нем смутное волнение.

Ролик начался с музыки, слишком торжественной и тяжеловесной для порнофильма, на экране завертелись объемные 3D-буквы, очень яркие, голубые с желтыми ромбами блесток. 

Камера немного пошатнулась, находя подходящий угол, и замерла, взяв крупным планом чью-то широкую мускулистую спину, обтянутую черным свитером. «Актив», — догадался Фуказава. Виднелась легкая щетина и выпирающий тяжелый подбородок. Плечистый отложил на столик солнцезащитные очки и хищно прищурился. Фуказаве удалось рассмотреть интерьер — и вправду было похоже на кафе, на кофейню, в которой могли бы после школы пить капучино школьницы. На столиках даже стояли пухлые вазочки с синими цветами, широкоплечий в свитере смотрелся там чужеродным телом.

Он лениво повертел в руках очки, сверился с часами, но вдруг выражение лица его сменилось на благодушное и почти радостное. Фуказава напрягся и на всякий случай сжал член сквозь ткань — интуиция подсказала. 

— Ваш заказ, простите за ожидание, — произнес голос за кадром и чьи-то руки опустили на стол блюдце с пирожным, украшенным пушистыми взбитыми сливками. — Наслаждайтесь угощением!

Последняя фраза прозвучала двусмысленно и немного кокетливо, почти знакомо.

Камера поднялась вверх, и у Фуказавы что-то взорвалось в голове, перед глазами замелькали искры, а в голове вдруг стало совсем пусто. Пальцы занемели, и стыдно вспотели ладони. В пустой черепной коробке отдавался чужой голос.

Потому что на экране в высоком разрешении появилось лицо Ватанабе. Он потянул вниз форменный галстук официанта, и Фуказава поспешно кликнул на паузу. Кадр замер, и стало лишь хуже. Фуказава выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпустившее возбуждение накатывает снова под внимательным знакомым взглядом. Двадцать четыре минуты ролика он не выдержит, но — хотелось, невыносимо хотелось. 

Фуказава нажал «плэй», и Ватанабе отбросил в сторону галстук, стало видно острый кадык на худой шее. Расстегнул верхние пуговицы светлой рубашки и, раздвинув колени, опустился на колени к плечистому, прогнул спину, когда на нее легла чужая широкая ладонь. Фуказава сжал собственный член у основания и не смог сдержать громкий, рвущийся наружу стон. Темные руки дернули на Ватанабе рубашку, и на пол со стуком посыпались мелкие прозрачные пуговицы. 

Слюны во рту вдруг стало слишком много, и Фуказава сглотнул, зажмурившись. Поводил указательным пальцем по тачпаду и ткнул наугад. Звуки стали громче и бесстыдней, и воображение, ловя стоны, вскрики и шорохи, рисовало дикие откровенные картинки — кажется, некоторые из них Фуказава уже видел во сне. Подсознание сшибало последние хрупкие границы, путались мысли, а тяжесть в низу живота стала невероятной и потрясающей. Фуказва провел рукой по члену, жестко и быстро, фантазия нарисовала чужую ладонь и чужое дыхание у шеи, и зубы прихватили нижнюю губу. От неожиданной и сильной боли распахнулись глаза — звуки обрели форму и движение, ослепляя и врезаясь в мозг яркой чередой образов.

Ватанабе держался за низкий столик, и с каждым хлюпающим звуком его тело подавалось вперед, казалось, он вот-вот потеряет равновесие, но на плече у него лежала широкая грубая ладонь. От особенного сильного толчка Ватанабе выпал вперед особенно сильно и, зацепив край белой тарелочки, подвинул к себе нетронутое пирожное. Белый густой крем размазался по пальцам, и Ватанабе слизал его, отправляя в рот худые пальцы один за другим. От слюны они становились влажные и блестящие. Когда широкоплечий навис сверху, — не сильно выше, но почти в два раза шире, — Ватанабе пошатнулся и, выпустив изо рта указательный палец, схватился свободной рукой за край стола. Он шумно выдохнул, когда кожу на загривке прикусили — остался красный след. Тот самый красный след, который Фуказава случайно поймал взглядом в примерочной. 

В голове что-то завертелось, и от нереальности, невозможности происходящего перед глазами поплыло, словно кто-то сменил высокое разрешение видео на низкое. Звуки стали глуше и тише. Ватанабе выгнул спину, под кожей сошлись лопатки и на костлявых плечах обозначились напряженные мускулы. Он застонал, и голова безвольно повисла на шее, опирающиеся на стол руки подрагивали. 

Фуказава кончил себе в руку, и что-то встало на место. Костяшками пальцев, чтобы не запачкать клавиатуру, он нажал на крайнюю левую кнопку — ноутбук погас. Фуказава потянулся за салфетками, и рука наткнулась на что-то маленькое и гладкое. Телефон, догадался он. Дисплей горел одним непрочитанным сообщением.

«Ужасно устал, — отвечал Ватанабе. — Буду отсыпаться!» Сонный эмодзи хлопал нарисованными глазами и пускал пузыри, а размеренная и почти скучная жизнь Фуказавы неслась под откос со скоростью подачи лучших бейсболистов.

Он нащупал салфетки и вытер руки, натянул штаны. Было душно, в крохотной общажной комнате пахло потом и спермой, ноутбук лежал на груди, тяжелый и горячий.

«Может, просто очень похож? — попытался убедить себя Фуказава. — Нет, так не бывает».

Возле входа что-то зашуршало и заскрипело, в скважине несколько раз повернулся ключ, и дверь распахнулась. Фуказаве захотелось закрыть глаза, заснуть и исчезнуть — лучше все сразу. Абе аккуратно поставил у входа сумку с ракеткой. Сиреневая футболка-поло чуть потемнела от пота, а белые бриджи запылились, взмокшая кудрявая челка прилипла ко лбу. 

— Я сейчас в душ, а потом можно пойти обедать, — без приветствия сказал Абе, он улыбался и тяжело дышал.

Абе был пугающе и неотвратимо настоящий, и его хотелось видеть меньше всего на свете.

— Душно, я окно открою, хорошо? — Абе собирал по углам комнаты чистые вещи.

Фуказава натянул одеяло до подбородка, накрыв и себя, и компьютер.

— Знаешь, Абе-чан, — неуверенно начал он. — Я такой дурак и неудачник.

— Конечно, знаю, — Абе весело пожал плечами. — Ты никогда и не скрывал этого. Это же не помешает тебе пойти обедать?

Взгляд у Абе был внимательный и мягкий, и стало чуть-чуть, совсем немного, но легче.

***

Теперь все время вспоминалась Накатани.

Они пьяно целовались на прошлой новогодней вечеринке, а потом оказались вместе в комнате. У нее были короткие сильные ноги, а кожа — гладкая и горячая. Накатани расцарапала Фуказаве всю спину и говорила что-то такое, — Фуказава не запомнил! — отчего хотелось никогда не останавливаться. На щеках, на губах и на шее у него остались липкие сладкие следы. 

Проснулся он один на сбитых простынях и с головной болью. Зачем-то тут же побежал к двери, словно надеясь еще нагнать исчезнувшую девушку. В коридоре возле двери дремал Абе, привалившись спиной к стене и подтянув к себе колени. В волосах у него запутались цветные кружочки конфетти. Фуказава осторожно растормошил его.

— Абе-чан, просыпайся. То есть, иди спать в кровать.

Абе сонно непонимающе моргнул, но затем все-таки сфокусировал взгляд и отстраненно неловко улыбнулся.

— Ушла? Накатани-сан. Не хотел вам мешать, — произнес он извиняющимся тоном.

— Ушла, — закивал Фуказава. — А ты давай, иди досыпать. — Он протянул Абе руку, помогая тому встать. 

Абе неуверенно поднялся на усталых ногах, переступил и, покачнувшись, оперся о плечо Фуказавы.

— Ноги… затекли, — объяснил он. 

Фуказава придержал Абе за талию, и, неловко спотыкаясь, они добрались до кровати. Абе упал без сил, закрыв лицо руками. Фуказава сел на край своей кровати, спать не хотелось.

— Она не оставила мне номер, — зачем-то сказал он. — И не разбудила, когда уходила.

— Ну ее, Фукка, - сказал Абе. — И с новым годом.

— С новым, — отозвался Фуказава, но Абе уже заснул, положив под голову ладонь и свесив вниз длинные ноги.

А Накатани Юкие, оказалось, встречалась с капитаном команды по регби — огромным, ростом с Ивамото но гораздо крупнее и тяжеловесней — Куджо Дайки. Когда Фуказава случайно столкнулся с ней в столовой, она посмотрела мимо него и замахала рукой кому-то у него за спиной. Словно он был пустым местом.

Было обидно — и за собственную неразборчивость, и за то, что оказался на последних ролях. Абе смотрел сочувствующе, но ничего не говорил, и Фуказава гадал, не знал ли он обо всем с самого начала.  
***

Снаружи начинался дождь. Первые крупные капли ударили по лобовому стеклу и потекли вниз, оставляя влажные дорожки. Фуказава задумался, какая из двух капель быстрее дотечет до края и теперь пристально смотрел на них. Не угадал. Барабанило по крыше. Через парковку бежала девушка, прикрыв голову цветной папкой для бумаг. Ее белая футболка уже начинала липнуть к телу, прорисовывая под хлопковой тканью кружево нижнего белья. Фуказава посмотрел влево.

Ватанабе сидел на пассажирском сиденьи с ногами, где-то внизу болтались его эспадрильи. Он то открывал дверцу бардачка, то захлопывал ее с громким звуком. 

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — не выдержал он, дверца снова хлопнула, на этот раз особенно сильно. — Мы уже десять минут сидим в полной тишине. Ты собрался с мыслями? 

Фуказава вдруг пожалел, что на улице льет — теперь он не мог вылететь из машины и пройтись, поискать в багажнике выпавший из сумки диск или еще как-нибудь отсрочить непростой, почти стыдный разговор. Еще не сказанные слова надвигались неотвратимой лавиной последствий.

Можно было передумать, но теперь это казалось малодушным. Или все-таки все силы ушли на телефонный звонок?

— Я… знаю, — выдавил Фуказава, собственные слова напоминали ему разговор мужа с неверной супругой. – Видел, в общем. — Он почувствовал, как горячо краснеют уши, и перед глазами снова замелькали картинки.

Спроси сейчас Ватанабе: «Что ты видел?», Фуказава не нашел бы в себе мужества продолжать. Но тот будто расслабился, спрятал лицо в ладонях, но улыбался, и плечи его мягко опустились, словно их отпустило гнетущее напряжение.

— А, — сказал он, — ты об этом. Тебе неприятно?

Фуказаве не было неприятно — ему было страшно и немного неловко, но слова упорно отказывались подбираться, поэтому он просто пожал плечами.

— Это временная подработка, — продолжил Ватанабе ровным тоном. — Меня, конечно, и не сразу снимать начали. Да и я думал, что съемки будут с девушками, тогда и решил, почему бы и нет.

— С девушками? — переспросил Фуказава.

— Ага, которые с сиськами и бедрами. Но оказалось, что у меня не тот типаж, представляешь? — теперь в его голосе улавливалось легкое разочарование. — Сначала меня сделали флаффером.

Фуказава не представлял себе, кто такой флаффер и что он делает, но что-то подсказывало ему, что лучше не знать.

— А потом стали включать в нормальные видео. Ну, не совсем нормальные, но это не так уж и ужасно. Главное — привыкнуть, а так. Секс всегда секс, и удовольствие тоже приносит. Если, конечно, не сниматься во всяких кинковых штуках.

«Каких еще «кинковых штуках»?» — хотел спросить Фуказава, но вместо этого с языка сорвалось совсем другое:

— Я почти подумал, что влюбился. В тебя, — голос получился осипший и какой-то незнакомый.

Ватанабе удивленно захлопал глазами, повернулся боком и даже умудрился сесть по-турецки на тесном сидении. В сгущающейся синей темноте его голые узкие ступни казались совсем светлыми.

— Правда? — он почти смеялся, а в глазах читалось изумленное неверие. — Я бы ни за что не догадался!

Фуказава поймал себя на желании провалиться сквозь землю.

Ватанабе вдруг оказался совсем рядом, перегнулся через коробку передач и положил руки Фуказаве на бедра. Ладони у него были прохладные. Неловкий вдох застрял где-то в горле вместе с неясными словами протеста.

— Хочешь попробовать. — И это был не вопрос.

Целовался он потрясающе, – охренительно и невероятно! — и Фуказава едва вспомнил, что следует закрыть глаза. От Ватанабе пахло одеколоном, кондиционером для белья и немножко воском для укладки, а губы у него были тонкие и чуть обветренные — ничего общего с девушкой, даже в прикосновении рук чувствовалась гибкая сила. Он толкнулся языком, и Фуказава покачнулся, лег плечом на кресло.

Дождь за окном полил сильнее, опускались сумерки, и стоящие поблизости машины превратились в темные неясные пятна. Где-то светились оранжевые огоньки окон общежития, они гасли и зажигались вновь, как сигнальные огни маяка. Фуказава снова открыл глаза и теперь видел их мигание в мглистой синеве. Наверное, он тоже немного потерялся, и какой-то загадочный маяк пытался подсказать ему верный путь. 

— Можно разложить сиденья? — спросил Ватанабе, и Фуказава не сразу смог осмыслить услышанные слова, его вело.

— Нет, только…

— Я понял. — Ватанабе изогнулся и немыслимым движением протиснулся между передними сиденьями на заднее, откинулся на спинку и опять подтянул к себе ноги — Ну, давай.

Фуказава распахнул дверь водительского сидения и тут же нырнул обратно в сухое тепло салона, только теперь назад. Несколько дождливых секунд снаружи, и футболку захотелось отжать. Он стянул ее через голову, и только тогда понял, как его жест выглядел со стороны. Ватанабе вывернулся из своей нелепо-оранжевой худи с очередной надписью и подвинулся ближе. От вида темных сосков на плоской груди голова снова пошла кругом — вспомнилось, как Ватанабе выгибал спину. Захотелось дотронуться.

Ладонь Фуказавы легла Ватанабе на плечо, скользнула вниз, чуть царапая ногтями, и неуверенно легла на пряжку ремня.

— Ну же, не тормози, — улыбка Ватанабе стала долгой и обещающей, его сухие пальцы легли сверху, зацепили застежку. 

Фуказава потянул молнию, та поддалась с неслышным вжиком, Ватанабе толкнул в прорезь металлическую пуговицу и приподнялся на коленях, стягивая джинсы вниз с худощавых бедер. Фуказава опустился головой на сиденье и попытался вытянуть ноги — в салоне было узко и тесно для двоих, они то и дело сталкивались коленями.

Ватанабе опустился, навис над Фуказавой, чуть задев того локтем по лицу.

— Черт, — Фуказава часто заморгал, и из ушибленного глаза потекла глупая нелепая слеза.

— Извини! — Ватанабе оперся ладонью о край сиденья, стараясь поймать равновесие, и его руки оказались по обе стороны от Фуказавы, а лицо близко. — Больно?

— Нет, не очень.

Ватанабе вдруг подался вперед и лизнул его в щеку, горячо и влажно, собрав языком соленую каплю, а затем отстранился. Фуказава дернулся, а пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки. Звук, с которым расстегнулись его джинсы, Фуказава услышал словно сквозь стены, и только чужие уверенные прикосновения вырвали его из оцепенения. Ватанабе сидел у него на бедрах.

Резинка боксеров оттянулась и вернулась на место, болезненно хлопнув по коже, ладони легли на живот, и внутренности словно ухнули куда-то вниз, оборвавшись. Касания заскользили вверх по груди, то мягкие и невесомые, то решительные и умелые. Руки замерли возле шеи, и Ватанабе весь подался вперед, прогнувшись. Фуказава несмело огладил его спину, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки. 

Никто не целовался лучше, чем Ватанабе — никто из тех, с кем Фуказаве доводилось целоваться.

Возбуждение было вязким и тягучим, совершенно не таким, как тогда перед экраном. Фуказава набрался храбрости и прихватил пальцами кожу у Ватанабе на загривке — тот застонал ему в рот, протяжно и низко.

Ватанабе отодвинулся, переводя дыхание, на его мокрые опухшие губы неудачно падал свет только что зажегшегося фонаря — лицо казалось непропорционально узким, а крылья тонкого носа словно обвели тушью, они слишком четко и остро выделялись в приглушенной темноте.

Фуказава вытянул руку и позволил себе дотронуться до чужого гладкого бедра — прикосновение вышло слишком торопливым и горячечным. Ватанабе чуть развел в стороны колени и навис, затем аккуратно опустился на локтях. Их ноги переплелись на узком сиденье, а теплый вес придавливал Фуказаву сверху, дыхание щекотало мочку уха.

— Решайся, — шепнул Ватанабе где-то совсем близко и словно прижался еще теснее, теперь касаясь лбом плеча Фуказавы. — Неужели нет? Не верю.

«Да», — хотел бы сказать Фуказава, выдохнуть куда-то в разлохмаченные темные пряди, но короткое слово встало поперек горла. Фуказаве казалось, что его зовут, окликают откуда-то, но звук выставлен на минимум и не достигает его, безмолвно теряясь по дороге. Отчаянно хотелось согласиться, сдаться этим ловким и обещающим рукам — было легко и хорошо. Голова постепенно погружалась в головокружительный полумрак, такой же мутный и синий, как неясные очертания за стеклами машины.

«Досчитай до пяти», — подумал Фуказава.

Пять счетов казались коротким мгновением, и Фуказава зажмурился, прежде чем начать считать. С закрытыми глазами чувства обострились, и близость стала невыносимо явной. «Пять» все никак не наступало.

«Четыре, — наконец произнес про себя Фуказава. — И пять». 

Фуказава заморгал, перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Ватанабе прижался к нему, и через его плечо было видно угол окна и оранжевые окна общежития. Верхний этаж темнел незажженным светом, и Фуказава подумал о своей собственной комнате как раз на последнем, десятом этаже. О двух узких кроватях и шумном кондиционере над дверью.

Вдруг одно окно, мигнув, загорелось теплым светом. Фуказава представил, как Абе входит в их комнату и щелкает выключателем, бросает на пол тяжелый рюкзак и тубус и устало падает на кровать. Сначала недвижно лежит, раскинув в стороны длинные руки, затем поднимается – жесткие волосы растрепались и стоят надо лбом нелепым, почти вертикальным чубом — и снимает футболку. Он несобранный и вымотавшийся, кажется, у него в глазах отпечатались бесконечные строки формул. «Наверное, — подумал Фуказава, — я уже видел это. Слишком уж реально».

Ненастоящий Абе в голове завернулся в покрывало и спрятал лицо в коленях — окно горело, а Фуказава даже не мог утверждать, что это окно именно его — его и Абе — комнаты. Абе-в-голове потянулся к стоящей возле кровати гитаре, и Фуказава услышал свой собственный решительный голос:

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я не могу.

Ватанабе поднялся, сел на пятки и, кажется, усмехнулся. 

— А я знал, что ты это скажешь, — он почти смеялся, нашаривая в темноте джинсы, и Фуказава вдруг почувствовал себя слишком очевидным и простым, словно все его мысли субтитрами выводились на высоком выпуклом лбу. — Ты все время думал-думал, как будто решаешь задачу или за рулем едешь. Сосредоточенный такой!

Фуказава сглотнул. Ему почему-то было спокойно и хорошо, хотя он только что добровольно отказался от, возможно, лучшего секса в своей жизни. Футболка нашлась на спинке водительского кресла, а джинсы – на полу. Ватанабе не замолкал:

— Мне казалось, я тебя в угол загоняю, такой у тебя был вид! — он натянул худи и потряс головой, мягкие волосы растрепались только сильнее. — Понял, что ты не хочешь. Не хочешь ведь?

— Нет, — сказал Фуказава. — Да. Не знаю. 

— Если не знаешь, то точно не хочешь, — Ватанабе похлопал его по плечу, и этот простой дружеский жест почему-то оказался нужнее и тронул сильнее самых горячих прикосновений. — Одевайся.

— А можно… — Фуказава замялся. — Можно посмотреть у тебя на шее, я заметил еще тогда. Засос?..

— А, это. — Ватанабе повернулся спиной и, закинув за спину руку, оттянул вниз широкий ворот. 

Пятно на загривке почти сошло, бледнеющая остаточная краснота в темноте была едва различима. Фуказава протянул руку, по пальцы замерли в нескольких сантиметрах от гладкой кожи — не стоило дотрагиваться.

— Почти прошло, — заметил он.

— Точно. — Ватанабе одернул мешковатую худи и обернулся. — Мгновенно появилось, и почти сразу прошло.

***

Абе и правда завернулся в покрывало — задремал прямо на одеяле, поджав босые ступни. Лицо у него было усталое и серьезное, густые брови свелись к переносице, а под глазами — круги. Его кроссовки стояли возле двери, и даже их пыльные вытянутые шнурки казались измученными после длинного дня. Из упавшего полураскрытого рюкзака на пол выскользнули файлы и тетради.

Фуказава щелкнул замком, запирая дверь, и Абе зашевелился — потянулся, сонно моргнул, веки у него были тяжелые и припухшие. Он покачал головой из стороны в сторону, разминая затекшую шею, и затем выпутался из покрывала, сел на кровати, свесив ноги. 

— Фукка. Ты весь вымок. У тебя с волос капает.  
С волос и правда капало – что-то на и без того насквозь мокрую футболку, а что-то текло за воротник. От этого становилось холодно, и по коже бежали мурашки. Фуказава снял со стула брошенное полотенце и принялся вытирать голову. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Абе. — Что-то хорошее? 

Фуказава повесил полотенце на шею и резко сел на кровать. Думать о случившемся – вернее, о не случившемся – было сложно. Но злости на себя не было, сожаления тоже.

— Да, — решил он. — Случилось

Абе улыбнулся и, кажется, проснулся окончательно.

— Я же сказал, что все сложится, как нужно, — удовлетворенно произнес он, радуясь чем-то своему. А может, просто радуясь за Фуказаву.

— Ты не говорил!

— Не говорил? — удивленно спросил Абе. — Ну, значит, я был так уверен в тебе, что забыл сказать. Все равно теперь все в порядке.

— В порядке, — утвердительно повторил Фуказава, и вдруг понял, что мысли встали на место, будто кто-то выключил в нем пылающую печь, напрочь перебившую способность думать. Голова остывала, и все вокруг становилось четче и яснее, словно он надел очки, после нескольких дней размытой близорукости.

Фуказава снял мокрую футболку, стянул джинсы и, отбросив к краю тяжелое одеяло, рухнул на кровать. Потолок над ним был серый и привычный, а холодная простынь пахла кондиционером для белья.

— Абе-чан, ты собираешься спать?

Абе складывал покрывало ровным прямоугольником. Бросил его на спинку кровати и сел на кровать рядом с Фуказавой. Фуказава ощутил, как под его весом слегка прогнулся матрас.

— Пока нет. Можем посмотреть фильм, хочешь?

— Нет, это долго. Сыграй мне что-нибудь? Ты давно не играл?

Абе слегка покраснел, но кивнул. Поднялся, чтобы взять гитару, и снова сел, теперь еще ближе. Аккуратно опустил на пол чехол и провел по струнам в первый раз, но тут же прижал их ладонью — звук получился полный и громкий.

— А соседи не придут ругаться? Поздно же.

— К черту соседей! — решительно ответил Фуказава. — Если вдруг припрутся, я припомню им, как они рубились в приставку до шести утра на прошлой неделе.

И тогда Абе заиграл — что-то ужасно знакомое, похожее одновременно и на «Земляничные поля», и на «Дым над водой». Фуказава видел его поднимающийся и опускающийся темный локоть в широком рукаве футболки и ловил знакомые-незнакомые ноты, накладывая на них какие-то нелепые строки, которые приходили в голову. 

Что-то внутри дышало облегчением и спокойствием, и аккорды убаюкивали, заставляя забыться. 

Когда Абе говорил ему о вере в жизнь словами Эрика Клэптона, Фуказава уже спал, мерно и ровно дыша, и проснулся лишь на миг, чтобы услышать:

— …тебя больше, чем свет.

«Снится», — мелькнула у него в голове мысль, прежде чем он заснул по-настоящему, до самого утра.

**Author's Note:**

> сюнга - [эротические гравюры](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shunga)  
> флаффер - [вот тут можно узнать](http://teenslang.su/content/%D1%84%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%80)  
> [Эрик Клэптон - Believe in Live](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/eric_clapton/believe_in_live.html)


End file.
